


Tailspin (into disaster)

by TheBlankSpirit



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques in not a cannibal, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques knows too much, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques needs a hug, M/M, This is going to be a long one, Zombie!Ichigo Kurosaki, a lot of therapy, and other ways to get rid of a corpse, and therapy, author is seriously rusty, feeding pigs, is it cannibalism?, no beta we die like men, no zombie sex here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlankSpirit/pseuds/TheBlankSpirit
Summary: Somehow, they were drunk during comic-con, and some how, a hypothetical promise was made, except now Ichigo is a member of the undead and Grimmjow.. well Grimmjow is alone, terrified and keeps trying to feed a Zombie pig brains.A tale of keeping promises and (hopefully) staying sane.





	Tailspin (into disaster)

**Author's Note:**

> Obsolescence: : the process of becoming obsolete or the condition of being nearly obsolete  
> The Playlist used: https://open.spotify.com/user/orgg3sryi4hbhbgkozg4d9z0p/playlist/4LjhGBxaS6Cmw3F2yZy0vl?si=2sLC3mZKRzWygeW2rR_nfw

_There are a lot of thing_ s _in life no one_ _saw coming. The apocalypse wasn’t one of those things, far from it. So far in fact that, well, there were hundreds, if not thousands of novels, tv shows, comic books, movies, video games all about zombie survival. I used to enjoy such movies and games, once upon a time. But now? It has been three months since everything went to hell. And I’m talking, total and absolute shit show. It has been three months and I was sick of the zombies by hour four._

_ How does one survive to an apocalypse you ask? Well, I’ll tell you one thing, it’s not by shooting the heads of all the zombies on your way. Hell, if you’re smart you’ll avoid the horde altogether. But I’m not. Intelligent that is.  I’m impulsive, aggressive, sadistic and at times, a little hard to handle. So if I meet a zombie horde, what do I do? Well, that’s simple. I run in, and I kill it.  _

_ My name is.. Well, that’s not important.  _

_ All that counts is that somehow.. I’m the only survivor in what was once North America.  _

  
  


**_Eleven months ago, somewhere in Ontario._ **

 

“Sure, we’ll be there… No really, you guys have fun on the other side of the pond.  Ichi and I’ll take care of everything. Ken, how many times… I can take care of a few animals. I’ll call you guys if I need help with anything. When are you leaving? Gotcha. See ya then.” Grimmjow pulled his phone away from ear and dropped it on his  bed flopping down right next to it a second later. The trip would be good for him, he knew that but he still wished that he didn’t have to leave for so long. A few days away from home was already too much in his eyes. Still, he would do anything for his brother in everything but blood, his bitch from the same ditch.  _ Why did he have to pick such a small town though?  Seriously, that city is like.. Forty-three people and cows. (So many fucking cows.) At least I won’t suffer alone, Ichi is coming with me.  _  The cerulean haired man sighed heavily.  The bed dipped on his left, and Grimmjow turned his head over t gaze at the cat licking at its paw innocently. 

“Heyya Panpan. How you doing buddy?” he snatched his pet up much to its displeasure. The beast wiggled around aggressively, polydactyl paws swiping left and right, lashing out at his master and tearing into his arms. “Oi, calm down little guy, not gonna hurt ya, ya know.” The human hugged his precious pet closer and kissed the top of its head. He reluctantly let the feline go and got up, needing to pack his things and give a call to his ginger-haired friend. They were leaving the next day. The call itself lasted a few minutes, barely long enough to set up a meet-up time and to make sure that Ichigo had everything packed (properly) this time. Grimmjow had arranged at a previous time that there would be a friend staying over to feed his precious Pantera, for the next three weeks.  

Without further ado, he chucked everything he would need, razor, hunting knife, boxers, shirts and two pairs of jeans, into a backpack. With a second thought, he added a hoodie  the luggage. He would add the other essentials in the morning after he had showered and eaten. 

 

He woke up at six the next day, threw together a quick breakfast, brushed his teeth, washed his hair and was out the door, not without grabbing his leather jacket, just in case. It was New Brunswick in May after all, you really couldn’t know how cold it could get at night.

If he had known what would happen in the next three days, he would have stayed home, or at least, brought Pantera with him.

 

 They would drive five hours, all the way to the capital of the next province over, and rest in a motel there, and move on the next day. The way down was largely uneventful, part from a few deer in the fields when they hit the countryside and some moose when they hit the reserve. None of them being in any danger to the car and as such, just some nice fauna for two geeks that barely, if ever stepped out of the house (if not for a convention). 

When they arrived to the destination t long last, it was mid day and the sun was warm, the grass smelled sweet through the open windows, the gravel in the driveway was dry and dusty. Closer to the house one of the many dogs was being held back by a tall dark haired man with a menacing grin that, for some reason, made Grimmjow smile widely.  The car stopped near the already packed Ford Escape near the house, and the second the engine was off, the blue haired man shot out of the car as fast as a machine-gun bullet, running to his brother and hugging him tightly. A cough came from  someplace behind him and the two friends let go of their embrace.

“Ken, I’d like ya to meet Ichigo Kurosaki. He’ll be making sure I don't set this pace on fire.” The cerulean haired man said to his oldest friend. The dark haired man grinned, baring sharp teeth.

“I’m assuming you can cook then? Because  _ this one _ is completely hopeless.” The taller man said.

“Don’t worry, I barely let him into my kitchen. If I let him be close to my microwave at all disaster falls.” as the two other men got to know each other, Grimmjow looked around, familiarizing himself with what would be his living space for the next few weeks.

This would do just fine.

 

**Chapter End.**


End file.
